The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame/Credits
a PARAMOUNT PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES and ENSEMBLE STUDIOS Presentation a KLASKY CSUPO ENTERTAINMENT AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT and GRACIE FILMS Production Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Nancy Cartwright File:Bart Simpson.png|Bart File:Ralph Wiggum.png|Ralph File:Alice Glick-0.png|Mr. Glick File:Wendell Borton.png|Wendell File:Kearney Zzyzwicz.png|Kearney Pamela Hayden File:Jimbo Jones.png|Jimbo File:Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse Dan Castellaneta File:Homer Simpson.png|Homer File:Abe Simpson.png|Grampa File:Groundskeeper Willie.png|Willie File:Jackmarley.jpg|Jack Marley File:Mayor Quimby.png|Mayor Quimby File:Simpsons-2.jpg|Fidel Castro File:Melvin Van Horne.png|Sideshow Mel File:Blue-haired lawyer2.png|Blue-haired lawyer Krusty the Clown.png|Krusty Arnie Pye.png|Arnie Pye The Rich Texan.png|Rich Texan Music teacher.jpg|Music teacher Julie Kavner File:Marge Simpson.png|Marge Patty Bouvier1.png|Patty Selma Bouvier.png|Selma Yeardley Smith File:Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Hank Azaria File:Gary Chalmers.png|Chalmers File:Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu File:Comic Book Guy.png|Comic Book Guy File:SeaCaptain.png|Sea Captain File:Tom Brady.png|Tom Brady File:Lou.png|Lou File:Clancy Wiggum.png|Chief Wiggum File:Carl Carlson - shading.png|Carl File:Kirk Van Houten Tapped Out.jpg|Kirk File:Drederick Tatum.png|Tatum File:Brown Teacher.jpg|Brown Teacher File:250px-Marvelous Marvin Hagler.png|Marvin Hagler Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Nick Riviera.png|Rivera Pyro.png|Pyro Rafael.png|Rafael Leopold.png|Leopold Blackbeard.png|Blackbeard Harry Shearer File:Seymour Skinner.png|Skinner File:Ned Flanders.png|Flanders File:Kent Brockman.png|Brockman File:Doctor Hibbert.png|Dr. Hibbert File:Otto Mann.png|Otto File:Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns File:Waylon Smithers.png|Smithers File:Adolf Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler File:Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. - shading.png|Rev. Lovejoy File:175px-Fireman.png|Fireman File:Jasper Beardly.png|Jasper Beardly Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Tapped Out.png|Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon Richard Nixon Tapped out.png|Richard Nixon Lenny Leonard - shading.png|Lenny Marvin Monroe tapped out.png|Monroe Grey Teacher.jpg|Grey teacher New York City police officer.png|Police Officer Boxcar Bob.png|Boxcar Bob Tony Jay File:Mr. Ronald Banner.jpg|Mr. Ronald Banner and Barry White File:Barry White (character).png|Himself Special Guest Voice Steve Pulcinella File:Horst.jpg|Horst Delroy Lindo File:Fritz.jpg|Fritz Mr. Lawrence File:Hans.jpg|Hans and A. Brooks File:Cowboy Bob.jpg|Cowboy Bob File:Brad Goodman.png|Brad Goodman File:Jacques 2.png|Jacques Also Starring Joe Mantegna File:FatTony.png|Fat Tony Marcia Wallace File:Edna Krabappel.png|Krabappel Tress MacNeille File:Dolph Starbeam.png|Dolph File:Agnes Skinner - shading.png|Mrs. Skinner File:Crazycatlady.jpg|Cat Lady File:Bernice Hibbert2.png|Bernice File:Cookie Kwan.png|Cookie Kwan Sandy Petersen File:Sandy Petersen (character).png|Himself Phil Hartman File:200px-Lionel Hutz.png|Lionel Hutz File:200px-Troy McClure.png|Troy McClure Russi Taylor File:Martin Prince.png|Martin Jonathan Dokuchitz and Howard McGillin File:Larry.png|Larry File:Sam.png|Sam E.G. Daily File:Richard3.jpg|Richard Andy Lawrence and Ashley Johnson File:Lewis.png|Lewis File:Janey Tapped Out.png|Janey Doris Grau File:Doris Freedman.png|Lunchlady Doris Maggie Roswell File:Helen Lovejoy.png|Helen Lovejoy Elizabeth Hoover.png|Miss Hoover Luann Van Houten.png|Luann Van Houten and Joseph Fiennes File:The God of Ancestors.jpg|God Featuring Corey Burton File:Kevin (bodyguard).jpg|Kevin Jim Cummings File:Rodney (bodyguard).jpg|Rodney Bill Fagerbakke File:Crothers (bodyguard).jpg|Crothers Clancy Brown File:Simpsons 10 09 C1.jpg|Eddy David A. Cherry File:Colonel McClellan.jpg|McClellan Bryan A. Hehmann File:Milhouse and Kenneth Pottinger as Mailman Friends.png|Pottinger Michael Bell File:Joey (mafia).png|Joey Neil Ross File:Joe the Rogue (mafia).jpg|Joe "The Rogue" Wade Boggs File:HatB - Wade Boggs.png|Himself Ossie Davis File:Florenito Sparkleson.png|Sparkleson Paul Eiding File:JohnnyTightlips.png|Tightlips Ian M. Fischer File:Ian M. Fischer (character).png|Himself Don Fullilove File:Rocky Jones.jpg|Rocky Jeff Goldblum File:Parker.jpg|Parker Vance Hampton File:Vance Hampton (character).jpg|Hampton Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme File:Kevin Holme (character).jpg|Himself File:Jerome K. Jones (character).jpg|Himself George Meyer David Mirkin Reginald Owen File:George Meyer (character).jpg|Himself File:David Mirkin (character).jpg|Himself File:Griff M.jpg|Griff Phil Proctor File:Johnny (Mafia).png|Johnny "The Axe" Jim Reardon Dan Riordan Al Roker Andre Sogliuzzo Dave Thomas File:Jonathan Tallon.jpg|Tallon File:General George Washington.jpg|Washington File:Al Roker.png|Al Roker File:Yes Guy.png|Dr. Moneybanks File:Rex Banner Tapped Out.png|Rex Banner Karl Wiedergott File:Godfather.png|The Godfather David Ogden Stiers File:Hamilton.jpg|Hamilton Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Peter Macon File:Mafia Commander (1).jpg|Mafia Commander #1 File:Mafia Commander (2).jpg|Mafia Commander #2 introducing Frank Welker File:Achillis the horse.png|Achillis File:250px-Tea Biscuit.png|Duncan and David Tomlinson File:teddyroosevelt_give_a_speech_active_1_left_image_1.png|Teddy Roosevelt a Matt Groening Production'Directed by' Gary Trousdale & Kirk WiseProduced by Don Hahn Producers Executive Producers Co-Executive Producers Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Consulting Producers Kate Boutilier J. Stewart Burns Eryk Casemiro Joel H. Cohen Ian M. Fischer John Frink Vance Hampton Al Jean Rob LaZebnick Tim Long Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Michael Price Mike Reiss Josh Weinstein Richard Vander Wende Jeff Westbrook Based on the Book "The Sorcerers of Notre Dame" Created by J.R.R. Tolkien Screenplay & Written by Steven Spielberg James L. Brooks Matt Groening Ian M. Fischer David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Al Jean Mike Reiss Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky David Koepp Phil Nibbelink Simon Wells Jeffrey Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Scully Matt Selman John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Josh Weinstein Simon Wells Songs by Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz Score Composed by Alan Menken Supervising Producers Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Co-Directors Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Co-Producers Stephen Hickner Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Assistants to the Producers Assistant to the Associate Producers Alison Elliott Consulting Writer Dan Schneider Sequence Directors Mike B. Anderson David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Sherm Cohen Zhenia Delioussine John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Raul Garcia Anastacios Gionis John Holmquist Angelo Laudon Lauren MacMullan Rich Moore Steven Dean Moore Jean Morel Mark Osborne Alan Smart Co-Producer George Meyer Animation Co-Producer Roy Conli Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Michael P. Schoenbrun IN MEMORY OF MR. RONALD BANNER Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, Inc. Film Roman Animation Production Supervisors Production Coordinators Rough Draft Animation Stacked Animation Laboratory Story Reel Revision Artists After Effects Artists Production Associates Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders Animation Crew WHACKING DAY Story Supervisors Ralph Eggleston David P. Kubalak Kevin Holme Joe Ranft Richard Rich Jerome K. Jones Kevin O'Brien Story Artists Brad Ableson Viki Anderson Dale Barnhart Paul Brizzi Brenda Chapman Timothy A. Deen Jack Eckston Sheddric Fields Joseph D. Gillum Gary Graham Kirk Hanson Chris Hockenberry Daan J. Jippes Larry Leker Moroni Rob Oliver Stephen A. Reis Stephen Sandoval David S. Smith Dean Wellins John Achenbach Mark Andrews Ted Berman Barry Caldwell Eric Cleworth Zhenia Delioussine Luis Escobar Andrew P. Foster Francis Glebas Lucas Gray Colin Heck Paul "Ray" Indolos Piet Kroon Burny Mattinson Bruce M. Morris Raymond S. Persi John Rice Bill Schofield Jeff Snow Bob Anderson Martin Archer Gaetan Brizzi Jim Capobianco Basil Davidovich Graeme Devine Jun Falkenstein Richard Geldreich Ed Gombert Vance Hampton II Matthew Hemby Jonathan J. Jacobson Todd Kurosawa Steven Dean Moore Floyd Norman Matt Pritchard Christian Roman Chuck Sheetz Bill Waldman Kevin White Story Consultants Luke Brookshier C.H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence Sherm Cohen Patchy the Pirate Jay Kogen Wally Wolodarsky Assistant Story Artists Timing Directors Neil Affleck George Chialtas Eric Daniels Dion A. Hopkins John Kennedy Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels Peter Shin Mark Terrano Patrick Buchanan Ray Claffey Richard Gasparian Robert Ingram Bill Keil David Lewis Chea O'Neill Larry Smith Jason Warnesky Glen Wuthrich David A. Cherry Phil Cummings Bryan A. Hehmann Mickey Kawick Mike Kidd Frank Marino John Alexander Reed Steve Socki Paul W. Warzecha Assistant Timing Directors BG Design Lead Background Design Lead Vance Hampton II Angelo Laudon Lisa Keene Maria Mariotti Lance Wilder John Krause Ken Wilder Character Design Lead Andreas Deja Ian M. Fischer Graeme Devine Dale Hendrickson Russ Edmonds Marcin Szymanski Visual Development Lead William H. Frake III Stephen Hillenburg Gordon Parks Dan Haskett Kenny Pittenger Leonard Robledo Prop Design Lead David J. Bettner Tom Kenny Paul D. Bettner Joseph Wack Jefferson R. Weekley Character Design & Visual Development Matt Groening Sean Applegate Anthony Christov Samuel Crosby Thom Enriquez Jean Gillmore Matthew M. Goldman Vance Hampton Eric S. Keyes David Leary Rick Maki Aglaia Mortcheva Phil Ortiz Brad Pollard Stephen Rippy Lou Romano Matthew Schofield Karen Sparks Patrick Thomas Joseph Wack Angelo Starboy Sam Simon Hans Bacher Peter Clarke Peter De Seve Matthew Faughnan Anastacios Gionis Joe Grant Tom Hester Tia W. Kratter Shawn Lohstroh Kevin McMullan Kevin M. Newman Frank Pe Tina Price Justin E. Rouse Richard Sebasts Art Stevens Karen Swanson Charles Tinney Kevin White Joseph Garcia Scott Alberts Marek Buchwald Laura L. Corsiglia Alberto Dose Vance Gerry Darek Gogol August N. Hall John Holmquist Nancy Kruse Dominique R. Louis Dusty Monk Sue C. Nichols Sandy Petersen Jerry Richardson Duane Santos Ralph Sosa Greg Street Julius Svendsen Konstantin Valov Tanya T. Wilson Sharon Ross BG Designers Co'Heads of Background Design Background Design Prop Designers Lead Animators Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Ruben A. Aquino Glen Keane Tony Bancroft Tony Fucile Mark Henn Kathy Zielinski Ralph Zondag James Baxter Nik Ranieri Bruce W. Smith Will Finn Dale L. Baer Mike Gabriel Eric Goldberg Michael Surrey Ed Gombert Mark Kausler Duncan Marjoribanks Tim Allen Anthony DeRosa Michael Giaimo Lennie K. Graves John Pomeroy Mike "Moe" Merrell Animation Consultants Eric Larson John Lounsbery Wolfgang Reitherman Animators Lizette Atkinson Dave Burgess Mike Coker Stephane Duguay Doug Frankel Byron Wade Goodman David Hancock Jeff Johnson Dominique Monfery Silvia Pompei William Recinos Brian F. Sousa Rob Walden David Block Michael Cedeno Caroline Cruikshank Herb Ellwood Gage R. Galinger Steven P. Gordon T. Daniel Hofstedt Doug Krohn Ralph Palmer Ruben Procopio John Ripa Yoshmichi Tamura Larry White David Zaboski Rejean Bourdages Roger Chiasson Robert Espanto Domingo John Evanson Nique Gardner Joe Haidar Ron Husband Dave Kubczyk Sergio Pablos David Pruiksma Jason M. Sallenbach Chris Wahl Phil Young Art Department Coordinators Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Jason Plapp Character Layout Artists Olivier Adam Mitchell Bernel Roberto Casale Peter J. DeLuca Jeff Dotson Ernie Elicanal David Gardner Mac George Richard Hoppe Dan Johnson Karen A. Keller Ely Lester Doug Marien Bob McCrea Saxton Moore John Narcomey Franc Reyes Duane Santos Audrey Stedman Craig Voigt Keith Wilson Anthony Bell Scott Caple Shawn Cashman Ebren Detablan Heiko Drenkenberg Rick Farmiloe Frederick J. Gardner III Joseph D. Gillum Daniel Hu Cathy Jones Gene Kohler, Jr. Michael Lester Lorenzo Martinez Emil Mitev Gary Mouri Daniel St. Pierre Ryan Rivette Thomas Shannon Allen Tam Mark Watts Tanya T. Wilson Ed Bell Wayne Carlisi Fred Craig Jeff Dickson Adam Dykstra Cynthia Jill French Raul Gasataya Jr. Adam Henry Jay Jackson Conor W. Kavanagh Doug Krohn Richard L. Toto Manginsay Gerald McAleece III Dusty Monk Jeffrey A. Myers Robert J. St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Aaron Springer Rene Vega Merriwether Williams Jennifer C.L. Yuan Assistant Layout Artists James Beihold Fred Cline Louis E. Gonzales Mike Marcantel Eric Oliver Michael Polvani Rick Salonga Simon J. Smith Derek Thompson Tibor Belay Jarod Daetwiler Richard Gyger Juan R. Martinez Kent Osborne John Puglisi Kishan Shah Marc Smith Franz Vischer Craig Clark David Dunnet Mark Koerner Frank Molieri Dominic Polcino Jay Robinson Richard Shiba Mike Swofford Bill Waldman BG Layout Artists James P. Alles Ryan A. Cheetham Ian M. Fischer Trevor C. Johnson Jeffrey A. Myers Jimmy Park David Rippy Greg Street Jefferson R. Weekley Brent M. Bowen Peter J. DeLuca Lance Hoke Angelo Laudon Eduardo Olivares James Parris Thomas Starnes Danny Taverna Wallace Williamson Derek Carter Mark Ervin Wayne Ingram Bong Manese Andrew Overtoom Chris Rippy David M. Strandquest Kevyn L. Wallace Glen Wuthrich Effects Animation Artists Esmeralda C. Costa John Allan Armstrong Jason Buck Geoff Campbell Frank Churchill John M. Dillon Mark Dindal Andrew Doucette Rick Echevarria Marc Ellis Colbert Fennelly Randy Fullmer Joseph Gilland Earl A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Jeff Howard Mike Jones Ted C. Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Robert Rios Ryan F. Simmons Cary Sole Philip Vigel Von J. Williams Ryan Woodward Additional Effects Artists Marko Barrows Ty Elliot CG Artists Stuart Allan Michael Bean Michael W. Capps Lou Dellarosa Blaine Gibson John Hood Jon Kim Krummell II Sean McDuffie Dale Oliver Benjamin Sakai Paul Slusser Chris Stover Eric Whited Ryan Woodward Alistair Anderson Tom Bean William Clay Rick Echevarria Shay Girard Andrew Jimenez David P. Kubalak Mike Montague Mark Orme Paul Sharpe Sigitas Sniras Trey Taylor Chuck Williams Miae Kim Ausbrooks Doug Brucks Neil Corbould Ian M. Fischer Marc T. Holmes Don Kim Hock Lian Law Kevin Oakley Jeff Ottinger Dominic Sidoli Brian F. Sousa Bob Wallace Charlie Winter Joe Ybarra Additional CG by FORUM William Arance Harry Eisenstein Brent M. Bowen Steven Fahey Adam Klein Chad Cole Peter Gend Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Jeffrey D. Clark Vera Lanpher Michael D. McCart Animation Clean-Up Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Paul A. Bauman Gordon R. Bellamy Bill Berg Brian Clift Merry Clingen Lou Dellarosa Susan McKinsey Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Renee Holt Todd Jacobsen Emily Juliano Myung Kang-Teague Nancy E. Kniep Lureline Kohler Watana Martinelli Doug E. Ninneman Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Nicole Pascal Jon Peters Alex Quintana Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Kyung S. Shin Richard Smitheman Dave Suding Yevgenia (Jenny) Suzdaltsev Marshall Lee Toomey Helen T. Tse Marianne Tucker Robert Tyler Michael A. Venturini Tran M. Vu Mitchell Walker, Jr. Miri Yoon Stephen Zupkas Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jungja Kim-Wolf Breakdown Artists Steve Aguilar Roger Allers Robert Anderson Peter Paul R. Bautista Michael Brown James A. Burks Nick Currie Robert G. Nigoghossian Patrick T. Dailey Frank Dietz Gail Frank Miriam L. Goodman Steve Lenze Brock Meade Rob Minkoff Robb Pratt Rudy Rosales Marc Smith Cathlin G. Hidalgo Diane Kim Stephen Steinbach Imbetweeners Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Brian Dellinger Brian Boylan Greg Checketts Matt Scadding Ho Young Lee Catherine M. Choi Guy Donovan Shannon O'Connor Yelena Geodakyan Chrissie Schweiger Barrett Glenn, Jr. Brian Lemon Angela M. Sigurdson Adam Schimpf Bill Farmer Janeane K. Harwell-Camp Sergio Tacconi Viorel Voronca Guadalupe Hernandez Suzanne F. Hirota Brian Pimental Celeste Torrales Gina Russell Williams Joon Y. Kang Helen H. Yoon Kevin W. Koch Assistant Clean-Up Artists Kathleen Bailey Carl A. Bell Jesus Cortes Margie Daniels Tom Ferriter Ray Harris Broose Johnson Mike McKinney Terry Naughton Dana Reemes Michael Show Jana Tucker Sorcerers Consultant Patchy the Pirate "SWEET JIMBO JONES' BADASS SONG" Assistant Director Mike B. Anderson Storyboard Supervisor Mike Coker Storyboard Artists Bob Anderson Timothy A. Deen Graeme Devine Robert Fermier David Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Dave Pottinger Mark Sinclair Story Consultants Jay Kogen & Wally Wolodarsky Character Design Supervisors Duncan McKissick Vance Hampton Character Designers Scott Alberts David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Ian M. Fischer Sandy Petersen Joseph Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Background Design John Krause Angelo Laudon Maria Mariotti Brian Sousa Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Chris Clements John Evanson Richard Gyger Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse John Mathot Jordan Reichek Background Layout Artists Don Gagen Patrick Hudson Harter Ryan Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Glen Wuthrich Animation Timing David Bastian Michael Bean Tom Bean George Chialtas Milton Gray Marcin Szymanski Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Karen L. Bauer Color Design Bob Angelini Dominique Blaskovich Paul Felter Kim Taylor Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Casey Clayton Belle Norman Animation Checkers Jackie Banks Younghee Higa Animation Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Animation Camera John Alexander Reed David Cherry Robert Ingram Richard Gasparian Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Track Reader Broughton-Winicki Studio Production Manager Anne Luiting Production Managers Laurie Biernacki Raymond M. Iacovacci Animation Post Production Supervisor Angela Ousey Production Associate Sharon D. Ramsay Production Accountant Anthony R. Reyes Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting, Tim Heyen Telecine Until Video, Larry Field Production Assistants Steve Ingram Donna Lafferty Nichole Graham Martin Alvarez United Plankton Pictures''' '''Storyboard Artists Luke Brookshier Sean Charmatz Derek Drymon C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Chris Mitchell Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare William Reiss Aaron Springer Marcelo Souza Ennio Torresan Jr. Eric Weise Character Designers Casey Alexander Todd White Sheet Timers Ken Bruce Sean Dempsey Patrick Gleeson Edgar Larrazabal Larry Leichliter Juli Murphy Andrew Overtoom Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Background Painters Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy Clark Nick Jennings Calvin G. Liang Overseas Animation Provided By Akom Production Co. Animators Model Checking Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park Assistant Animation Checking Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Nam Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon Camera Work Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim Scanning Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi Digital Painting Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa France Production Unit Sequence Directors Paul Brizzi Gaëtan Brizzi Artistic Supervisors Layout Daniel St. Pierre Background Doug Ball Clean-Up Lieve Miessen Special Effects Mike Smith Computer Graphics Imagery Steve Goldberg Production Manager Jean-Luc Florinda Animation Supervisors Nancy Beiman Matias Marcos Stéphane Sainte-Foi Doninique Monfery Animators Jean-Luc Ballester Michael Benet Eric Bergeron Arnaud Berthier David Berthier Wolf-Rudiger Bloss Bolhem Bouchiba Sylvain Deboissy Patrick Delage Eric Delbecq Marc Eoche-Duval Bruce Ferriz Thierry Goulard Carole Holliday Holger Leihe Phillippe Le Burn Sergio Pablos Catherine Poulain Jean-Francois Rey Ventura Rodriguez Yoshimichi Tamura Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Key Assistant Supervisors Lieve Miessen Florence Montceau Marc Tosolini Additional Animators Laurnce Adam Pierre Alary Marco Allard Laurent Benhamo Carlos Blanco Valerie Braun Philippe Briones Serge Bussone Christophe Crarbonnel Nivaldo Delmaschio Philippe Fernin Alphonso Gomez Lola Gonzalo Thomas Gravestock Franscisco-Javier Gutierrez Gontran Hoarau Sophia Kolokouri Veronique Langdon Christophe Lautrette Drew Mandigo Gizella Maros Sylvia Muller Philippe Rejaudry Marivi Rodgriguez Jean Texier Christophe Vergne Frédéric Vervisch Xavier Villez Clean-Up Supervisor Claire Bourdin Clean-Up Artists Pilar Balsalobre Frank Bonay Francisco Javier Espinosa Pedro Granados-Mas Karen Hamrock Maria Angela Iturriza Christine Landes Ludovic Letrun John Lin Samathana Malone Frank Pimenta Olivier Reynal Simon Rodgers Antonella Russo Salvador Simo Busom Sylvaine Terriou Karel Zilliacus Inbetween Supervisor Pierre Girault Inbetweeners Kamal Aitmihoub Ismael Arrais Nicolas Attie Nicolas Baudon Stella Benson Monique Buchens Jose Antonio Cerro Nicole De Bellefroid Thierry Ferrachat Marie-Pierre Gonzalez Heike Hoffmann Bruno Issaly Nicolas Keramidas Isabelle LeLubre Philippe Malka Brian Malone Olivier Martigne Benoit Meurzec Ana Maria Pagan Patrick Porcher Pierre Seurin Phirum Sou Jose Antonio Williameriel Effects Animation Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Effects Animators Thierry Chaffoin Rosanna Lyons Jeff Topping Serge Verny Effects Clean-Up Ahmed Aksas Claude Bony Lynette Charters Paul Clare Stephen Deane Jean Deleani David Encinas Anne Gunn-Kelly Joanna Hayden Patrick Lambert Ryan McElhinney Pedro Ramos-Miguel Alan Shannon Jane Smethurst Jon Mikel Udaquiola Christiane Van Der Casseyen Layout Supervisor J. Michael Spooner Layout Artists Olivier Adam Juan Jose Guarnido Ariza Susan Butterworth Mary Margaret Hawley David Kenyon Zoltan Maros Vincent Massy Dassos Petrou Neal Petty Stephane Roux Bob St. Pierre Background Supervisor Christophe Vacher Background Artists Pierre Pavloff Olivier Besson John Boyer Isabelle Clevenot Jean-Paul Fernandez Susan Hackett Dalipagic Dominique Louis Patricia Millereau Joachim Royo Morales 3D Animators Ex Machina Xavier Duval Jérome Gordon Philippe Billon Patrick Pestel Scene Planner Raphaél Vicente Track Reading Louis Russel Laurie Wetzler Scanning David E. Bonnell Heidi Friese David Duff Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Technical Consultant Steffan M. Wild Dialogue Mixer Ron Cox Dialogue Recordists Christine Sirois Tim Lauber Recordits Craig "Pup" Heath Blake Cornett Re-Recording Engineer Tom Lalley Dialogue Engineer Derek Casari HSR Dialogue Recordist Bill Higley Braver Production Dialogue Recordist Bob Tomlinson Dialogue Editor Cheryl Nardi ADR Group Voice Casting Barbara Harris Sebastian Cabot ADR Loop Group Carlos Alazraqui Charlie Adler Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Robert Clothoway David Cowgill John Demita Robin Atkin Downes Sally Dworsky Willow Geer Kyle Hebert Jess Harnell Richard Horvitz Barbara Iley David Kaye Daamen J. Krall Marsha Kramer Jeremy Maxwell Susan McBride Joel McCrary Richard McGonagle David Michie Mark Moseley Patrick Pinney Phil Proctor Dale Raoul James Arnold Taylor Audrey Wasilewski Claudette Wells Paul Winchell Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Paramount Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Nickelodeon Studios (Los Angeles, CA) Ensemble Studios (Dallas, TX) Film Roman (Woodland Hills, CA) Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County, California Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Casting by Jane Feinberg, C.S.A. & Mike Fenton, C.S.A. Mary Selway Cast Nancy Cartwright Bart, Ralph, and Maggie Pamela Hayden Jimbo, Milhouse Dan Castellaneta Homer, Willie, Louie, Barney, Quimby, Grampa, and Jack Marley Julie Kavner Marge Yeardley Smith Lisa Hank Azaria Chalmers, Apu, Legs, Comic Book Guy, Sea Captain, Moe, Lou, Chief Wiggum, Carl Harry Shearer Skinner, Ned, Brockman, Richard Nixon, Otto, Lenny, Dr. Hibbert, Adolf Hitler, Timothy Lovejoy, Jr., Mr. Burns, Smithers Tony Jay Mr. Ronald Banner Barry White Himself Steve Pulcinella Horst Delroy Lindo Fritz Mr. Lawrence Hans Paul Kandel Narrator Corey Burton Kevin Jim Cummings Rodney Bill Fagerbakke Crothers Joe Mantegna Fat Tony Marcia Wallace Mrs. Krabappel Clancy Brown Eddy Michael Bell and Neil Ross Joey and Joe "The Rogue" Phil Hartman Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure Paul Eiding Johnny Tightlips Phil Proctor Johnny "The Axe" Russi Taylor Martin Jonathan Dokuchitz Larry Howard McGillin Sam A. Brooks Brad Goodman Tress MacNeille Agnes, Dolph, [[Bernice Hibbert|'Bernice']] E.G. Daily Richard Andy Lawrence Lewis Ashley Johnson Janey Ron Taylor TV Ron Taylor Doris Grau Doris Sandy Petersen Himself Karl Wiedergott The Godfather David Ogden Stiers Hamilton Isaac C. Singleton Jr. and Peter Macon Mafia Commanders, Fireman, and Police Officers Joseph Fiennes The God of Ancestors Frank Welker Duncan and Achillis Kevin McMullan Himself Stephen Rippy Himself Dennis Haysbert Riot Police Officer Gregg Berger and Ron Glass Technicial Workers Sweet Jimbo Jones' Badass Song Cast Dan Castellaneta Hillbilly #1 and Soldiers Hank Azaria Hillbilly #2 and Colonel Harry Shearer Fat Biker and Ned's Father Bob Peck Leopold James Woods Himself Maggie Roswell Helen Lovejoy and Miss Hoover Sebastian Cabot Himself Andre Sogliuzzo Dr. Mark Moneybanks Russi Taylor Sherri & Terri Frank Welker Santa's Little Helper Additional Voices Jack Angel Hank Azaria Joan Barber Don Barclay Scott Barnes Michael Bell Greg Berg Bob Bergen Gregg Berger Mary Kay Bergman Don Bradford A. Brooks Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Liz Calloway Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta David A. Cherry Philip Clarke E.G. Daily Jennifer Darling Debi Derryberry Neil Dickson Jonathan Dokuchitz Richard Doyle Paul Eiding Jeannie Elias John Evanson Ian M. Fischer Merwin Foard Fred Frank David Friedman Don Fullilove Marcia Mitzman Gaven Brian George Tony A. Goodman Jennifer Hale Vance Hampton Jo Ann Harris Pamela Hayden Bryan A. Hehmann Kevin Holme James Horan Jerome K. Jones Paul Kandel Julie Kavner Alix Korey Michael Lindsay David Lodge Jon Lovitz Sherry Lynn Tress MacNeille Steve Mackall Danny Mann Mona Marshall Scott Martin Gershin Marin Mazzie Mickie McGowan Gene Merlino George Meyer Jay Meyer Haunani Minn David Mirkin Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Bobbi Page Rob Paulsen Sandy Petersen Dave Pottinger Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Jim Reardon Clive Revill Dan Riordan Al Roker Maggie Roswell Peter Samuel Pamela Segall Harry Shearer Bruce C. Shelley Lloyd Sherr Yeardley Smith Andre Sogliuzzo Kath Soucie Gordon Stanley Leonard Stone Guy Stroman Russi Taylor Robert Tebow Marcelo Tubert Jackie Ward Molly Wasserman Frank Welker Karl Wiedergott Production Accountant Craig Cannold Assistant Production Accountant Chris Stark Film Roman Production Accountant John Romeo Rough Draft Production Accountant James H. Goldin Rough Draft Assistant Production Accountant Sylvia C. Ramirez Production Assistants Dakota Morgan Setzer Daniel Gordon Lucian Daniels Lauren L. Fritz Animation Production Assistants Jenny Bettis Lejon Douroux Ryan Garcia Matthew Lathrop Alice S. Lin Hugo Linares Amy V. Lodevico Paul "Ping-Pong" Mangulabnan Abner Pineda Leslie Andrew Ridings Carolyn Roach Peter Truss Leonardy Veliz Additional Production Support Matt Battle Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Film Roman IT Gene Kohler Andy Cotnam Graeme Devine Stephen Hillenburg Brian Lemon Juan Martinez Celeste Torrales Patrick Thomas Recruiting Phillip Williams Lab Color Timers Jim Passon Chris Regan Negative Cutter Gary Burritt Ed Warter Title Designer David Jonas Titles By Pacific Title Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler DI Producer Esther Lee Music Additional Music by James Dooley Harry Gregson-Williams Henry Jackman Kevin McMullan John Powell Stephen Rippy Songs Produced by Alan Menken Stephen Schwartz Songs Arranged by Alan Menken Michael Starobin Songs and Score Orchestrated by Michael Starobin Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Vocal Arrangements by David Friedman Songs Parody Written by James L. Brooks David A. Cherry Ian M. Fischer Matt Groening Don Hahn Bryan A. Hehmann Kevin Holme Al Jean Jerome K. Jones Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Reiss Mike Scully Matt Selman Sam Simon John Swartzwelder Gary Trousdale Jon Vitti Kirk Wise Score Produced by Alan Menken Latin Lyrics Adapted by Stephen Schwartz Music Production Supervisor Tod Cooper Score Recorded and Mixed by Slamm Records Music Recorded and Mixed by Bruce Botnick Additional Score Orchestrations by Danny Troob Score Conducted by Michael Starobin Songs Conducted by Jack Everly Featured Guitarist Heitor Pereira Featured Vocalist Elin Carlson Supervising Orchestrator Bruce Fowler Orchestrators Walt Fowler Elizabeth Finch Ken Kugler Suzette Moriarty Steve Bartek Geoff Stradling Vocal Contractor David Friedman Music Preparation Booker White Orchestra Conductors Blake Neely & Nick Glennie-Smith Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent & Peter Rotter Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick & Pete Oso Snell Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Music Assistants Jacob Shea & Noah Sorota Additional Recording by Jeff Biggers Assistant Engineers Greg Vines & Matt Ward Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Michael Jay Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Studios Recordist Tim Lauber Engineer Denis St. Amand Stage Managers Tom Steel & Francesco Perlangeli Songs The Bells of Notre Dame Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay, and Chorus Hellfire Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tony Jay, and Chorus Aw, Here It Goes Written and Performed by Coolio courtesy of Tommy Boy Records God Help The Outcasts Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Me Against the World Featuring Dramacydal Written by Tupac Shakur, SoulShock, Karlin, Burt Bacharach, Hal David, Minnie Riperton, Richard Rudolph and Leon Ware Produced and Arranged by SoulShark and Karlin Performed by 2Pac Background vocals featuring Puff Johnson courtesys of The Work Group and Interscope Records Court of Miracles Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Hank Azaria, Dan Castellaneta, Harry Shearer, and Chorus Burning Love Performed by Travis Tritt Composed by Dennis Linde courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Raiders March Composed by John Williams The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Nancy Cartwright and Pamela Hayden Jam on It Produced by Digger Written by P. Jones, J. Dupri, M. Cenac Cardan, ft. Jermaine Dupri courtesy of Penalty Recordings, Inc. and Rhino/Atlantic Recording Corp. Can't Get Enough Of Your Love, Babe Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Sisters of Pain Performed by Vince Neil courtesy of Elektra Records Mercury Blues Written by K.C. Douglas and Robert Geddins Performed by Alan Jackson Born Free Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Performed by Gene Merlino End Titles Someday Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Barry White Isaac Hayes Travis Tritt Mark Wills Scott Bigelow Produced and Arranged by Walter Afanasieff The Prayer Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Andrea Bocelli Produced and Arranged by Kevin McMullan & Stephen Rippy Barry White's courtesy of 20th Century Fox Records Isaac Hayes' courtesy of ABC Records Travis Tritt's courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Mark Wills' courtesy of Universal Music Group Nashville Scott Bigelow's courtesy of Paramount Records Walter Afanasieff's courtesy of Sony Music Andrea Bocelli's courtesy of Sugar Italy/Insieme Url Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records Animation Special Thanks Mike Judge Utit Choomuang Denise Sirkot Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Dave Pottinger Mark Kirkland David M. Stern Gregg Vanzo Mike Girard Jack Richdale Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Wes Archer Carlos Baeza Susie Dietter Swinton O. Scott III C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc. Special Thanks To Paul Winchell J.R.R. Tolkien Victor Hugo George Lucas Philip Kaufman Steven Spielberg Leonard Maltin Tom Hulce, Kevin Kline & Demi Moore Zach Jacquays Jeff N. Brown Billy Khan Chris Van Doren Mark Sinclair Rob Fermier Jeff Ruediger Robert Anderson Pete Parisi Tim Ruessler Matthew S. Burke Filmed on Location in '''United States, Springfield, Paris, Texas, London, '''Berlin © 1996 Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in all territories except United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. © 1996 HCF Hungary Fil Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation in United States, Brazil, France, England, German, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. Paramount Studios and Nickelodeon Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. Ensemble Studios Gracie Films Paramount Television 20th Television Amblimation Klasky Csupo Category:Credits Category:The Simpsons Movie